It's his fault
by Toeba Saki
Summary: ON HOLD! A heartless meets another one. Will one kill the other, or will they both realize murder can't solve anything? Who's the hunter and who's the prey? Who will run away? Rating might go up in later chapters! FIRST CHAPTER REVISED!
1. Gloom

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Spirit Fighters.  
**A/N: **Hey, everyone, I'm back with an angsty, dramatic story with suspense. I hope you'll enjoy reading it! The ones who read my other stories will know about Spirit Fighters, but if you haven't, it doesn't matter, it'll be explained soon.

**_It's his fault_ **

**Chapter One: Gloom**

_**Gloom**: a feeling of being sad and without hope._

She glanced out at the full moon. It was bright and beautiful, giving her chills and a feeling of crave for violence came over her, but she just smiled. It couldn't have an effect on her; she was not a Saiyan after all. She was just a royal blood no one knew about. Her mother was a Princess, but she lived away from their home planet, Itaoo. 'Funny thing' She thought. 'I've never even seen where we come from.'

"Syrana! Dinner's ready!" She heard, so she got up from her seat and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around, setting eyes on her smiling mother. Her sparkling emerald eyes and her beautiful face were twins of Millenia's her younger sister. However, her long, straight hair was ebony black, and she was a bit taller than her. She heard many stories about her mother's sisters, but she never saw any of them. Galaxia, her mother use to tell her tales about them instead of bedtime stories. She enjoyed them a lot, and she never slept afterwards. She supressed a smile at the memory, she refused to show any emotion. "You never came down today, Syrana. What's wrong?" A blue haired, blue-eyed woman asked her. She gazed at her with a bored expression.

"Nothing, Bulma. I just needed the alone time. My head is a mess. All this bloodshed gets on my nerves." The girl lied smoothly. 'Just drop it already. I just don't want to see my mother anymore.' She thought, slowly sitting down next to Galaxia. Syrana and her mother lived together with Bulma and her son since she was born. She trained together with Trunks and Gohan, and with her Spirit Fighter abilities, she could surpass them both in speed and strength. She trained long hours in the nights only to get stronger, but she never did it to protect anyone else. She only wanted to learn how to fight and cause harm. However, she never told anyone, it was her secret to keep.

"Really?" She heard a voice come from behind her. She suppressed an irritated sigh as Trunks took a seat across her.

"Yes. Why? Does it entertain you?" She asked back, glaring at him with her dark pink eyes. Trunks quirked an eyebrow then he shook his head.

"No, it does not entertain _me_." He said with such emphasis that said, 'But I'm sure it does you.' Syrana just glared into his sky-blue eyes. 'Damn this Saiyan brat for knowing me so well.'

"It's alright kids, let's eat." Galaxia said, as Bulma set down a plate in front of each. Syrana glanced gratefully at her mother, and she tucked her ebony black, but green tipped hair behind her ear. She then lowered her gaze as she saw that look behind the sparkles of her emerald eyes. The look of a dead corpse gazed back into her own deep pink ones, and she didn't want to know that her time was so close.

They ate in silence, and Syrana didn't want to look at anyone. She didn't want to see the strange looks Trunks gave her, or the knowing smile Bulma was wearing, but most of all she didn't want to look at her mother.

'How could this be? Spirit Fighters are meant to live long! Hundred years at least! So why is she on the verge of dieing? Oh yeah, him. It was him. Mother is dieing, and it's all his fault. I hate him so much.' Syrana thought as she finished her small meal. 'He's already killed her twenty years ago.'

"Syrana, would you please do the washing up?" She heard Bulma ask faintly, as she walked into her lab.

"Sure." She mumbled, as her mother stood up also and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two youngsters alone. Syrana ran the water, and glanced at Trunks who was watching her with that strange gaze. He opened his mouth and she interrupted, knowing all too well that he wanted to apologize.

"It's okay. You were right, after all." She mumbled.

"Funny… we know each other so well…" He answered, stepping a bit closer.

"Yeah. We're almost the same age also." Syrana nodded, putting the clean dishes away.

"I wondered if… if… i-if you…" Trunks stuttered, but then shook his head and smiled. "No, never mind."

"You shouldn't be attracted to me, Trunks." Syrana stated smoothly, reading his thoughts like the pages of an open book. The young man was quite taken aback by this, but he smiled at how good she knew him. "I'm an unlawful kid."

"Well, then so am I." He whispered, stepping to stand behind her. "My father did not marry his betrothed, Millenia, he followed his heart and mated the one he chose. This way, we aren't related, and we're both unlawful. This is fate, don't you think?"

"It might be, but… I don't believe in fate, Trunks." She stated.

"Then believe in what your heart is saying." He mumbled into her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive earlobe, as he ran a hand over her arm in an affectionate manner.

"I was never one to rely on my feelings." She said, finishing the dishes. She dried her hands and turned to look into his eyes. "I have no heart."

"I hate the way you lie so smoothly." Trunks smiled, cupping her face into his palm. His azure gaze seemed to drown in her blazing dark pink one as he found himself grow addicted to the calming heat she radiated.

"I say lies because I want you to believe them." Syrana breathed, closing her eyes to keep the liquid brimming her eyes from falling. 'I shall not cry. It's a sign of weakness. I am strong. I am a royal blood. I forbid myself the tears.'

"Then lie that you love me." He said, leaning in to kiss her. She turned away before he could reach her lips and walked to the doorway leading to the stairs. She glanced back into his bewildered azure eyes one more time. Her blazing, deep pink eyes stared into his with no emotion.

"Mark my words, Trunks Briefs. I. Have. No. Heart." She hissed. She then walked away, her messy, long black and green tipped hair swaying behind her.

She walked up the stairs, keeping her lips at a tight line. She then saw what she never wanted to see. She stood there, feet rooted to the ground as she stared at the collapsed body of her mother. Her face was twisting with horror and pain, but she fought the tears back. She sighed deep and her expression returned to her uncaring self. She crouched next to the woman and checked her pulse. She found none; she was dead. She scooped her into her arms and walked down to Bulma's lab. Without knocking, she kicked in the doors.

"What the! My Kami, Syrana! What happened?!" Bulma rushed to the expressionless girl and looked at the woman in her arms. Galaxia's face was chalk-white.

"She's dead." Syrana stated simply.

"What?" Bulma asked, wide eyed.

"I knew she was on the verge of death. No one could help her. Her will to live has been killed twenty years ago. It was only a matter of time." She explained. "I'd like to place her to eternal rest somewhere. Is the garden okay, or should I choose another place?"

"N-no, it's alright. But be careful. Don't let the androids find you…" Bulma warned as she sobbed, caressing the dead woman's face. "She was my best friend."

"I know." Syrana nodded. "You loved her."

"Yes. It's so unfair that a pure soul like her had to die so early." The genius mumbled, turning back to her computer, as tears have spilled from her blue eyes.

Syrana exited the lab without another word, her deep pink gaze darkening. 'You never knew about her secret, the secret that killed her. She never told anyone, only me. Princess Galaxia, the heir of Spirit Fighters, may your soul rest in eternal peace guarded by Venus, our Goddess.'

She walked out to the garden and started digging a grave for her as the rain fell, gracing her slim, but muscled body with beads of water. As she finished, she placed the body in the pit and covered it with soil. She had not shed one tear during the process; she kept herself to the words she vowed.

"Goodbye, mother." She muttered, glancing at the golden necklace she tore away from her neck. She put it around her neck and narrowed her eyes at the grave. 'I'm going to kill the one who did this to you, mother. I'm going to murder him without grace, I'm going to rip his body to shreds, I'm going to revenge you without mercy. He shall be dead for what he did to you. I will extinguish my forgiveness, I will hear no begging, I will see no plea in his eyes, I will feel no regret, I will demolish him completely. First I'll kill his soul then I'll destroy his body. He will always remember the name of this unlawful Spirit Fighter, Syrana.' She turned away from the grave and walked inside, completely drenched. She saw that nobody was near, so she sat down on the chair in the kitchen and stared at her dirty hands. Her dark pink eyes stung with tears as she spoke. "I have no heart, mother. But still, I feel so gloomy. And it's all his fault."

**To Be Continued**

**Okay, here's a bit of humor for you! Cut scenes!**

**Syrana:** Yes. Why? Does it enter tame you? What? Oh God… (Blushes from embarrassment, but laughs nonetheless)  
**Trunks: **(Laughs as hell) That's entertain!  
**KBAP:** CUT! (Laughs head off)  
**Syrana: **Okay, dammit that was a slip of tongue! Let's continue!

**Syrana:** I know. (Nods) You loved her. Man this sounds so gross!  
**KBAP:** Dammit, they were best friends! It's not like that!  
**Syrana:** Okay, but still…

**Syrana:** (digging the ground) (hissing) Oh man, and I've just come out from the manicure salon!  
**KBAP:** Sorry, the next time you go, it's on me!

**Syrana:** I'm going to murder him without mercy, I'm going to rip his body to shreds, I'm going to revenge you without grace. Huh? Oh yeah… without grace and without mercy.  
**KBAP:** Damn… just two words… we were so close…  
**Syrana:** This dramatic inner monologue is so confusing…

**Trunks:** Then lie that you love me. (Leans in to kiss Syrana, who forgets to turn away, so they kiss furiously)  
**KBAP:** CUT! What the hell are you people doing here! Syrana, you're meant to turn away!  
**Trunks: **Yeah, but ummm… she kinda forgot to turn away, and we just… you know… went with the flow…  
**KBAP: **Oh, you two are such pains!  
**Syrana:** And Cell still hasn't arrived…  
**KBAP:** Man, even him… what was I thinking?  
**Trunks:** Let me guess, you were drooling over him again?  
**KBAP:** Aw, shut up, kiss-kiss guy! (Blushes madly)


	2. Sting

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Spirit Fighters.  
A/N: This chapter begins a bit later in the future, after Trunks killed the androids. 

**It's his fault  
Chapter Two: Sting**

_**Sting:** any sharp pain in your body or mind._

She watched with her deep pink eyes as he disappeared from her sight. She then glared down at the ground and looked back at the woman next to her. Her blue eyes were full of worry for his son. She bit into her lips as she watched the sky, expecting the half-Saiyan to reappear any moment.

"Let me go to the past before him." Syrana ordered, staring at the woman.

"You shouldn't, Syrana…" Bulma shook her head.

"Let me go before he comes back. I have serious and important things to settle there." She said, frowning, staring determinedly into her blue eyes with her own dark-pink ones.

"Okay, but take care. And be exact, or he'll notice." Bulma warned, before pulling out a capsule and throwing it to the ground to reveal a small machine.

"Thank you, Bulma." Syrana mumbled, getting in. She nodded to the other woman, and started the device. It disappeared, and soon, it reappeared in the past, twenty years earlier.

Syrana got out, capsulated the time machine then looked at the sky. She then hovered up, and looked around. She spotted a white ring not too far away, and smirked with malice.

"Thank you for your tales, mother." She muttered to herself then sped off towards the ring, her aura flaring red. After a while she slowed down, and floated over the ring. Disappointment crossed her features, as she couldn't see the one she looked for in his usual position. Then she gasped as two cold hands blocked her sight. She heard slight chuckling from behind, and that angered her a lot. She brought back her arm in a lightning speed to elbow her attacker in the guts. Her hit was blocked by one hand, the other still blocking her sight. She smirked, and this time, brought back both arms to take a double hit, but she was caught in a cold iron grip. She growled angrily, and tried to struggle, but he didn't let go of her. Then she gasped as he sped towards the ground, aiming to crush her into the hard soil. She then raised her ki with a cry, and her hair became pitch black, a bit longer, and her eyes also became ebony black. The huge wave of ki protected her from crashing into the ground, but the man holding her still didn't let go. This situation was quite uncomfortable for the Spirit Fighter, so she struggled more.

"Let go, damn it!" She screamed, twisting and turning in the grasp of the man.

"Not until you say 'please'…" A smooth voice told her playfully. Syrana groaned angrily, as she finished struggling, knowing that she wasn't strong enough yet.

"Please fuck yourself." She muttered angrily, and the man flew up a good two miles, before speeding down towards the ground again.

"You'll regret being rude." He hissed in her ear. Syrana at first tried to break free then changed her mind, and relaxed in his grip. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

"Just do it. I'm not afraid of pain." She whispered and that made the wind against her closed eyelids stop. She opened her eyes and watched as an ant rushed away between the pebbles. Her nose was only an inch away from the ground, and she blinked from confusion. How come he never finished the attack? She quickly gathered ki to float as she felt him release her. She then straightened herself, and settled on the ground.

"You cared not to fall flat on your face. I'm impressed." That smooth voice said, and she glared into his magenta eyes with her own black ones.

"You were meant to crash me into the ground." Syrana pointed out, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Would you like me to do it?" Cell asked with a mocking smile. Syrana snorted.

"You will never get the opportunity again." She stated confidently, flipping a few stray strands of hair back, before returning to her normal dark-pink eyed self.

"What are you?" Cell asked, deciding to ignore her challenge.

"It's impolite to ask this way." Syrana frowned, but answered nonetheless. "I'm a Spirit Fighter. A fighter race that comes from planet Itaoo, and I'm the daughter of one of their Princesses."

"And do you have a name too, little lady?" He asked, stepping closer to examine her. She was only reaching up to his chest, but she still glared up bravely into his magenta eyes.

"Syrana." She said simply, not affected by his implied mocking.

"So, as I take it, Syrana, you don't really like me, do you?" He smirked, leaning in just to annoy her. But she didn't even blink, knowing well that it would be a sign of weakness.

"Should a carnivore like her prey?" She asked, her face showing no emotion. Cell frowned, and straightened again.

"Well, you never know who's the hunter and who gets hunted down." He answered, crossing his arms in a challenging way.

"True. But the moment one starts running away from the other, they will become the victim. It's all a question of persistence." She answered, returning his challenge by her dark-pink gaze.

"So you came to fight me?" Cell asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes. But of course, I'll attend your tournament. It's better killing people when you have audience too." She smirked, causing him to quirk an eyebrow in question.

"You're even stranger than those annoying Z warriors." Cell stated, watching her irritated expression with interest.

"Do not compare me to those people. I consider them my enemy. I will never forgive them for what they did." She seethed, her gaze darkening with memories from the story her mother told her once.

"We have the same enemy, Syrana. We could even be on the same side." Cell offered, not really expecting a positive answer.

"We could be…" Syrana stated softly, turning away from his surprised stare. 'Maybe in H.F.I.L.'

Cell stared at her back, caught completely off-guard by her answer. He just watched her unmoving form, his magenta eyes wide with shock.

"Don't forget to breathe."

Cell's white face colored with a light pink, but he suppressed the urge to blush at being caught. Syrana then turned to face him again.

"Don't let my answer deceive you, I will fight against you in the tournament. And I'll gladly kill you if it comes to that." Her dark-pink eyes flashed with deadly sparkles as she glared into his magenta eyes.

"But it won't come to that. I will win anyways. And you will be the first to killed." Cell sneered.

"We'll see about that." Syrana nodded.

She then hovered up in the air, and took off, not letting Cell ask where she was going.

Syrana snorted angrily as she left the ring. 'He's getting on my nerves. That cocky bug! The massacre I will make when I kill him will satisfy me to no ends!' She flew at top speed towards an abandoned town. When she arrived she looked for something to eat, and luckily she found a shop. She walked in and grabbed some bread and jam then sat down on a windowsill and started to eat. When she finished she sighed contently and grasped the pendant in her neck.

"I will revenge you, mother." She whispered, walking out of the shop. She then searched for an abandoned hotel, and when she found it, she went in. She chose a room that was in a better condition on the first floor and decided to stay there while she's in the past. She lied down on the bed and sighed, closing her eyes.

After a few moments, she felt something cold on her whole body and she almost gasped as she looked up. She saw a pair of laughing magenta eyes stare into her dark-pink ones.

"Never let your guard down, Syrana." Cell taunted, smirking widely. Syrana growled unpleasantly and kneed Cell hard in the guts. The android groaned as he rolled off of her and she sat up. 'Look who's speaking!' Syrana thought.

"Never try to abuse a Spirit Fighter. It is considered the sin of sins on our home planet." She hissed, as Cell climbed down the bed and stood up.

"I'd never do that. It's a sport of lowly humans only." He answered, a bit hurt that the girl believed that he'd do such a thing.

"Oh sure…" She growled deep with anger as she clutched the sheets into her fists. "Then what were you trying to do to me right now?"

"I was merely trying to annoy you a little, but that small head of yours just had to jump to hasty conclusions!" Cell answered.

"Well, how could I've known? You were lying above me for Kami's sake!" She replied heatedly. This time, Cell kept quiet. 'Damn, stupid bug!'

Syrana got up, walked in front of him and glared up into his eyes. He frowned back, however it wasn't as angry as usual. Syrana raised a questioning eyebrow at his odd expression and blinked as his lips twitched with an amused smirk.

"What?" She asked very intelligently, puzzled at his strange behavior.

"You're quite an interesting creature, my dear." Cell said softly, and Syrana just stood under his attentive gaze with a blank look.

"Oh…" She mumbled. 'My dear? What's with all the possessiveness?' Then it hit her as a ton of bricks. "Oh Kami! I figured it out!"

Cell just looked at her questioningly, urging her to continue.

"You've been created from the DNAs of the most powerful warriors. Your emotions come from Freeza, right?" Syrana asked, holding back her chuckling.

"Part of it, yes." Cell nodded.

"Well, as my mother said once, Freeza was ahem… attracted to one of my aunts, Syna, and I look and act almost the same as her. Only her eyes were golden and she didn't have green tips to her hair." Syrana answered, her dark-pink eyes gleaming with laughter.

"So because of that… you say I'm also…" Cell crossed his arms and turned away with a snort. "Don't talk nonsense, Spirit Fighter…"

"You're already becoming possessive…" Syrana taunted with a smirk.

Cell turned around and glared at her with a frightening force, but the Spirit Fighter didn't even blink, she returned his look with one of her owns.

"I am an android, I don't have a heart, you imbecile!" He hissed angrily, but Syrana wasn't really touched by this.

"But Freeza did." She replied without any emotion lacing her voice.

"Tsk." Cell just turned away again and walked to the balcony, where he came in, all the while mumbling under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that…" Syrana hissed, blocking his way.

"What now?!" Cell asked angrily, trying to shove her out of his way, but she stood still.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." She said simply. "Now repeat that loudly!"

"Why should I?! You're not one to order me around!" Cell seethed.

"Coward!" Syrana growled, and the android exhaled with irritation.

"Why is that so important to you?" He asked, trying to avoid repeating his sentence.

"I know you were speaking about me, and I want to know what! You can't blame me for that!" Syrana replied, glaring deep into his magenta eyes.

"Fine. I only said that even if I find you attractive because of that stupid Freeza, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Cell repeated, annoyance visible in his eyes and frown.

Syrana was speechless for a minute. Never had she been called attractive before. Not even Trunks mentioned that to her in the future, and now this mass-murderer, this monster thinks she's attractive. Least to say, she was surprised. 'Damn him!'

"Yes, well… I thought so too…" She nodded, and glanced away from his eyes.

Cell smirked and lifted her chin with his cold finger to gaze into her dark-pink eyes.

"Never tear your gaze from your enemy, my dear." He purred, his face awfully close to hers. Syrana breathed deep then stepped back from him to glare up at him.

"Well, I don't want to watch you all the time, sue me!" She snapped, not really sounding angry, but rather unsure. Cell's smirk never left his face as he stepped closer, and she backed away from him again. This continued until he saw that within another step she would reach the railing of the balcony.

"Why, Princess, if I didn't know better, I'd almost believe you are running away from me!" He taunted, backing her into the railing. He then leaned over her frozen body, his breaths tickling her sensitive ear. "Do you want to be hunted down?" He purred into her ear almost seductively. When he got no answer from the stunned girl, he smirked and continued. "Well, silence shall be taken as an agreement…"

"Get away from me…" Came a quiet, but fierce hiss from the young Spirit Fighter. Cell straightened himself and frowned at the girl. "I came to kill you. Nothing will change that."

"I see… then I'll leave you to your lazy slumber, my dear." The android nodded, smirking at her. "Just one more thing."

"Make it quick." Syrana groaned, turning her eyes heavenwards.

Cell grabbed her arm and turned her around. She gasped as she felt that she couldn't move in his strong grip. He lifted her right hand to his mouth and she started to struggle to break free. She yelped as she felt his teeth graze her soft skin.

"Don't!" She screamed, but it was too late, he'd already sunk his teeth into her flesh, drinking a bit of her blood. She felt her hand burn with fire and soon the feeling covered her whole body.

"Mmm… you have a sweet taste, Princess." Cell purred as he licked his lips. He then released the girl, who spun around in an instant, and punched him straight at the nose. "What now?! I didn't dry you! I just drank a little blood!" The android asked in confusion, rubbing his injured nose.

"You don't know what it means, do you?!" Syrana asked angrily. Seeing Cell's bewildered expression, she punched him again, but this time, it was blocked. "YOU FOOL! I'M A SPIRIT FIGHTER, AND IT'S A SPIRIT FIGHTER MARK! YOU MARKED ME AS YOUR MATE!" She hollered, her hair and eyes turning black from anger, as she ascended to Spirit Commander. 'I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM FOR THIS!'

"What?!" Cell questioned, not believing he heard right.

"By biting into my right hand you marked me as your mate, you idiot!" Syrana hissed, trying to calm herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Cell asked, glaring into her eyes.

"Did I have the time to protest?!" She glared back with her own black ones.

"How could I've known?! I don't know a thing about your race!" The android protested, and Syrana blinked in confusion. 'The damn bug just said he wasn't aware of something… am I dreaming?'

"All right, damn it, this way, neither of us can kill the other, or we'll both die. You're such a pain…" Syrana groaned, turning back into her normal form. She walked over to the railing to lean on it, and she sighed in exasperation. "I hate you so much…"

"Damn it, I said I didn't know about that! Don't be so sore about it! You can still fight me." Cell said, leaning on the wall, watching her bent form attentively.

"That's not my point. You destroyed someone that was precious to me, and you have to pay." The Spirit Fighter said, turning her eyes at him. 'Damn… Meeting him now starts to change my view on things… I don't want to change…'

"Revenge doesn't bring them back, you know that." Cell snorted.

"I know. But still… I need to feed this sadness somehow…" Syrana whispered, averting her eyes from his. "I want revenge… I really want revenge… but I never knew killing you could be so hard…"

"What a twist of fate, the Princess is showing weakness to her enemy…" Cell chuckled mockingly.

"Well, excuse me for trusting my own mate." She muttered rather to herself than him. "Besides, I've known about you since a long time, and I thought it's going to be easy to murder you without regrets. I've been truly heartless towards others, but you are different…" She trailed off, closing her dark-pink eyes, not wanting to reveal any embarrassing emotion.

"In what sense?" The android asked, now quite curious why she was so open to him now.

"In every sense. You're someone I can never raise my hand upon anymore. The want to kill you and the feeling of… respect… tears me apart. I'm torn between you and my precious person." The girl sighed deep, and opened her eyes again.

"So, will you fight on my side then?" Cell asked walking over to her.

"It would be an honor. However, I want to fight against you once, to test if I can match up to you or not. If it so happens I'm weaker than you then you can simply cast me aside afterwards." Syrana lowered her eyes and bit into her lips.

"Why are you acting so submissive now?" The android asked in confusion. This wasn't the Syrana he met before.

"I have my reasons…" She whispered, not ready to speak any more yet.

Cell nodded, and hovered into the air. Syrana looked up at him as he motioned with his hand to follow. She floated up too and they took off towards the ring. Syrana watched the android in front of her fly at a medium speed, while she was pushing her hardest. 'I am not good enough yet… but I will train to match up to your standards, Cell!'

They touched down on the shiny white marble and Syrana felt quite tired. She walked over to one of the pillars, sat down against it and closed her eyes. She sighed as she opened them again to look at Cell, who was watching her with an attentive gaze. 'Even if I don't have a heart… the place of it still stings terribly… and it's his fault again…'

**To Be Continued**

**More cut scenes to come! Enjoy!**

(Syrana and Cell fly towards the ground for the second time, but Cell doesn't stop fast enough, so Syrana hits her head.)  
**Syrana:** (Rubbing her nose) Ow, you idiot!

**Syrana:** (Getting ready to lie on the bed) Oh, wait, will he really lie upon me?  
**KBAP:** Of course!  
**Syrana:** Damn…

**Cell:** Never let your guard down, Syrana.  
**Syrana:** Okay, just get off me; you're heavy as hell!  
**KBAP:** I told you not to eat so many cookies, Cell!  
**Cell:** They were my favorite! Sue me!  
**Syrana:** (Chokes) Get… off!

**Syrana: **Don't!  
(Cell bites her hand)  
**Syrana:** (Between laughs) Gosh, your tongue is tickling me, Cell!  
**Cell:** (Smirks) Really now?  
**KBAP: **You two stop flirting and let's continue!

**Syrana:** (Hisses) Get away from me… you stink… (Snickers madly)  
**Cell:** What?  
**Syrana:** (Laughs head off) Sorry, if that was a bad one, but I just couldn't help it!  
**Cell:** (Laughs as well) You idiot!


End file.
